


they want to get up in your head

by bleedingdaylight



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: fc_smorgasbord, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1947357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleedingdaylight/pseuds/bleedingdaylight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“It's not what it looks like,” Stiles says, hands still raised, but he knows there's no point. Derek raises an eyebrow. “Okay, so it's exactly what it looks like.” That only makes the eyebrow go higher. “Wait, but I have a good explanation this time.”</i>
</p>
<p>Stiles sneaks into Derek's apartment to retrieve Scott's textbook. Awkwardness (on Stiles’ part) and makeout sessions ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	they want to get up in your head

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: _if looks could kill..._
> 
> This is my first time writing Stiles or Sterek so I'm pretty excited.
> 
> Title from Broken Bell's “The High Road.”

Really, this whole thing is all Scott's fault. Stiles is starting to wonder why he keeps him around anymore; all that kid does is get into trouble and then come to Stiles to bail him out. He's not really seeing the benefit to this friendship anymore.

So, Scott forgot his history textbook in Derek's loft. Why it was there in the first place is beyond Stiles, and Scott, too, apparently, judging by when Stiles asked why, Scott couldn't give him an answer.

Anyway, Stiles, like a true best friend (and apparently, suicidal idiot) offers to sneak into Derek's loft to go retrieve it instead of just knocking on the door like a normal human being (Stiles never been one of _those_ , even before this whole werewolf business). That goes really well, just like all of Stiles' other plans that involve Derek Hale.

Like the ninja and genius he is, he successfully opens the heavy loft door with the key that Derek leaves in the small crack in the wall next to the door if Peter ever forgets his, or some reason like that. The point is that Stiles is clever enough to get into Derek' apartment without him knowing, so that makes him pretty damn clever. And pretty goddamn stupid, but that is irrelevant if you ask Stiles.

Feeling really good about himself at that point, Stiles steps into the loft and scans the room quickly, looking for the textbook. He spots it almost immediately on the desk where Derek has a bunch of papers and maps spread out on, most of the drawn on by Stiles. Stiles likes to refer to this desk as the pack's planning and plotting center.

He darts towards the desk as quickly as he can and almost winds up falling on his face, barely catching himself in time, when he trips over a duffle bag that Derek must have thrown on the ground.

Stiles glares at the offending object and kicks it away, the bag sliding out of Stiles' path. It takes only a couple more strides before he reaches the desk. Finally, he picks up the textbook and is about to tuck it under his arm when a throat clears behind him. Stiles drops the book, his hands immediately raised over his head in surrender as he slowly turns around.

“It's not what it looks like,” Stiles says, hands still raised, but he knows there's no point. Derek raises an eyebrow. “Okay, so it's exactly what it looks like.” That only makes the eyebrow go higher. “Wait, but I have a good explanation this time.”

Derek crosses his arms over his chest, not saying a word, and waits for Stiles to explain.

“So, um, Scott, remember Scott? Yeah, the true alpha, that dude, yeah, well, he forgot his history textbook here and I, being the honorable friend that I am, am here on his behalf to pick it up for him. Because that's what honorable friends do.”

Derek still has not spoken, but his features are growing darker and Stiles has been around the guy long enough to know that that was not a good sign. Not at all. Stiles should probably be making a move towards the exit since yes, he does value his life, even if it doesn't seem like it all the time.

Stiles chuckled nervously and looked at his naked wrist. “Oh, look at the time,” Stiles stutters quickly, picking up the dropped textbook and hugging it to chest, almost like he was using it as a shield (which he totally wasn't, by the way). “I have homework and all so I better get go-”

Derek glares at him and he shuts up. Finally, Derek graces Stiles with the ever eloquent utter of, “Go.” Stiles, because he truly is a genius, doesn't move for a moment, until Derek's glare is harder and says, “Now.”

Stiles makes his way to the door speedily but before he get to the door, Derek is hauling him towards him by the back of his t-shirt. Stiles starts freaking out because _oh my god, I'm going to die. Derek Hale is going to kill me_. But no, he's not going to kill Stiles, no, he's going to _kiss_ Stiles. Because that's totally normal.

Yup, completely normal.

Stiles thinks he might have died and went to heaven because Derek Hale has soft lips that are warm and are only slightly chapped on the bottom lip. But seriously, no complaints with Derek's lips. Like, A plus, dude, keep up the good work. Okay, he may have said that out loud.

Judging by Derek's incredulous look, he did. Oops. Whatever, Derek couldn't take back the kiss because ha, it already happened. No, but he could kill Stiles. That wouldn't be good.

Stiles does kiss back, though. He pushes up again Derek because he may never be able to get this opportunity again and he should probably not take it for granted. It's a blur of tongue and trailing fingers and hands and Stiles could stay like this forever, with Derek's mouth on his and his hands on his hips, thumbs making small circles.

Then, Derek is breaking apart but Stiles isn't done (no, he's _far_ from done). He tries to move in again for another make out session with Derek Hale, the grumpiest werewolf in Beacon Hills, but Derek seems to have other plans when he says, “I thought you had homework to do,” with a raised eyebrow and Stiles’ shoulders slump because yes, he does but this is more important.

And Stiles is about to tell Derek that but Derek is glaring again and jeez, this dude must be the king of mixed signals because seriously, what the hell. Knowing that this zest fest was over, Stiles slinks back to retrieve the fallen textbook and goes to exit the apartment once again.

This time, though, Derek isn't pulling on the back of his shirt and Stiles can't help but feel thoroughly disappointed. Instead, Derek places a hand on Stiles’ hip and pecks him on the lips before disappearing from sight before Stiles can blink again. Damn him and his supernatural speed.

The second Stiles gets home, he calls Scott like he promised once he completely his mission, but instead of greeting him like a normal person would (again, Stiles and normal don't belong in the same sentence unless there is a negative somewhere in there), Stiles says, “Please leave more things in Derek's loft. That is an order from your best friend.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
